Two New People In Japan
by ChibiTomoyo1
Summary: Hi there! I need you're characters for my story. Check chapter 2 for the details. The submiting will end at the end of this month so hurry and send them in! R
1. Two new ppl in Japan

Discalamer-Hi its Chibi Tomoyo here I dont own sailormoon so dont sue me cause i dun have any money but the ppl i put in are mine like Jessika and Jordan ^-^'  
  
My Charicters   
Name-Jessika  
Age-15  
Height-5'8  
Fav color-Black  
Fav food-Chocolate  
Fav past-time-computers  
  
Background-Came from a rich family in Japan lived on her own since the age of nine cause her parents died in a car crash,travled all her life  
  
Personality-Outgoing and hyper also can be mean at sometimes just dont piss her off ^^;  
Name-Jordan  
Age-19  
Height-5'9  
Fav color-lime  
fav food-pears  
fav past-time-eating   
  
Background-Came from a normal family in Hong kong did some traviling but stoped to finish his schooling  
  
Personality-Hyper active not mean like Jessika ^^;   
  
~-----~ =Me Talking  
*---* = Sceans change  
[-----] = Thoughts  
  
Jessika-WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM MEAN? HUH?   
ChibiTomoyo-Uhhhhhh *runs away*   
Jesskia-GET BACK HERE YOU LIL BAKA GRRRRRRRR   
ChibiTomoyo-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE  
Jessika-*Chases after ChibiTomoyo*  
Jordan-O.o;  
Jordan-*Trys to pull Jessika off of ChibiTomoyo* stop your killing the Auther  
Jessika-OK I'll stop but if she says im Mean again I"LL KILL HER!!!!!!!  
ChibiTomoyo-O.o; eh ekkkk anyways on wit the story *get a knife out and chases after Jessika*  
Jordan-Here we go again...... enjoy the story^^'  
Two new People   
  
As the story takes place in the Heart of Japan where Usagi and Her friends Minako, Lita , Ami and Rai were off to get some icecream in order to please Usagi ^^;  
After they got their iceream and headed to the park they seen Usagi's boyfriend Darien ~ I dont know his Japaness name~ Anyways they sat and talked for a while had fun swang on the swings and even had a water fight cause it was so hot out they were having fun till............  
  
Luna-Usagi i seance theres a negamonster somewheres out here   
~By this time Usagi had the power to transform into Eternal SailorMoon for good, Rei had the ability to transform into Eternal SailorMars , Ami could transform into Eternal SailorMecury , Minako could transform into Eternal SailorVenuse and Lita caould transform into Eternal SailorJupitor and they all had great strengh and power to defeat any monster~  
  
Luna-You girls know what you have to do   
The girls-RIGHT!  
Usagi-MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~Feathers and bubbles come about then the cresent moon shows up on her forehead , big wings oncover her body which shows the upper part of her outfit then she turns around with her arms out and feathers incircle her left arm first then her left arm to make her gloves she turns back around feathers blow upwards for her boots and mini skirt then she does her pose~  
Ami-MERCURY ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!!!  
~water and bubble incircle her body while big wings uncover her showing her upper outfit then she puts her arms out for the water to incircle each arm to make her gloves then theres a big splash which makes the rest of her outfit with boots and tira and skirt~  
Rai-MARS ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!!!!!  
~Theres a big flame which opens up and shows mars wit her upper outfit on then the fire incricles her body to make her shoes and her skirt after that she spreads her arms out and fire spreads her arms to make her gloves~  
Minako-VENUS ETERNAL MAKE-UP  
~Hearts come crahsing down to make her upper body outfit then a chain of hearts incricle her legs and arms to make her gloves and her shoes then a heart goes around her waist and that makes her skirt~  
Lita-JUPITOR ETERNAL MAKE-UP  
~She stars twirlling around as lighing striks her and her upper body outfit is shown then lighing incrilces her legs and arms to make her gloves and boots then lighting stircks her in every dircition of her waist so that makes her skirt~   
  
Usagi-Lets go and save the earth   
Girls-All right!!!! yea!!  
  
******************************************************  
Mean while back at the arcade Jessika and Jordan were having a milkshake together and talking about how great this new place is since they just moved in yesterday.  
  
Jessika-Wow I love this arcade this will be my new hang out place how about you Jordan??  
Jordan-Yea I gusse its pretty neat,anyways how about a "SailorVenus" game?  
Jessika-Sure I like games hehehe  
Jordan-Alrighty then lets go and play its my treat  
Jessika-Oh thank you Jordan *huggles Jordan*  
Jordan-AHhhhh get off of me   
Jessika-Sorry   
******************************************************  
Eternal Sailormoon-Mercury can you get a reading on were its coming from?  
Mercury-Yes ....oh wait a min i think i found were the source is coming from and its coming from behind that building  
Mars-Alright lets go and cheak it out  
Mercury-NO! you can , You see theres strong powerful vibs coming from there so you have to be careful ok.?  
Jupitor-Ok Mercury ,Hey Eternal SailorMoon why dont you come with me to that side ~points to the left~ we'll go inside the building Mars and Mercury can go through the back end way and Venus and the cats can go throught the front is that ok you guys?  
Mercury-Yea sure no problem Jupitor but be extremly caution  
Mars-Enough yappen and lets go already  
Jupitor-Mars and Mercury Go now!  
Venus-Alright Luna and Artimis lets go  
Luna-Usagi be careful your our only hope  
Eternal Moon-Im going to be fine Luna dont worry your pretty lil head off  
Luna-I'll hope not  
Mercury-Lets move in  
Girls-RIGHT!  
******************************************************  
Back at the arcade Jessika beat Jordan at every game in the arcade 20 times and more and to tell you the truth she was the best one there she even took on the 20 years in a row champion ^^; WOW is all i have to say  
  
Jessika-WoOohOoOo i won again whoa im beat lets get sumthing to drink ok Jordan?  
Jordan-Yea sure  
Jessika-Hey Andrew two sodas please   
Andrew-Comeing right up  
Andrew-So I gusse your the champion now huh?  
Jessika-Yea well im a pro at games and computers so well yea  
Andrew-Here you go you two hers your sodas  
Jordan-Thanks man  
Andrew-No problem its on me   
Jessika-But you dont know us you just know our names  
Andrew-Yea well I give free sodas to new people that move here  
Jessika-Well I'll give you a tip ~gives Andrew two dollars~  
Andrew-Wow thanks  
Both-No problem  
******************************************************  
Well now the scouts are in the building and ready to attack wit their new powers  
  
~Well now you'll have to find out in the next chapie ^-^~  
  
Jessika-WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT CHAPIE CRAP HELL I WANNA KNOW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ChibiTomoyo-OH YOU HELL SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH  
Jessika-OH NOW YOU JUST WENT TO FAR SLUT  
ChibiTomoyo-WOW IM SO SCAR......  
*Jessika hit ChibiTomoyo in the face*  
ChibiTomoyo-YOU F@CKING HORE *punshes Jessika in the head*  
Jessika-owie  
ChibiTomoyo-That well teach you not to mess wit me @.o  
Jessika-Yea wathever you stupid slut h@re @.o`  
~ Oh and if you have any chairters you like too add to the fic just email the all the info on that person so i can add in next chapies ok Heres my email Cool_candy36@hotmail.com   
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V  
R&R 


	2. The Sailor team FIGHTS BACK!

Discalamer-Hi its Chibi Tomoyo here I dont own sailormoon so dont sue me cause i dun have any money You all heard about Jessika and Jordan in my last chapies Now I'd like to introduce a new charicter my friend wannted me to put in my fic so here she is   
  
Name: James Maxwell  
  
Age: 16   
  
Gender: F  
  
Hight: 5'1  
  
Fave color: Yellow  
  
Fave Food: Anything! She is NOT a pig like Usagi  
  
Fave past time: Anything. From reading to hiking to sking...damit SPORTS! She likes SPORTS! Oh she likes artsy things and...um...ANNOYING people! Yeah!   
  
Personality: Annoyingly hyper. You do NOT want to be on her bad side. Trust me there is NO getting off it. (I pitty her brother Max...::Shuders::)  
  
Looks: lime green hair. green eyes. Nice build.   
  
Clothing:-Shcool uniform: White and navy blue blouse, and a Navy skirt. And black shoes.   
  
Other day clothing: White T-shirt, Jeans skirt (Kinda on the mini side) and lime green shoes.  
  
History: She's from a diferant unavers. So her powers are...quite diferant.   
  
Hero Name: Elament Soilder.   
  
Powers: hase all the pwers of all the Elaments. (ie: Wind/fly/speed, Fire/heat, Water/ice, Thunder/lightning ext.)  
  
Attacks: Wind..- Harakan winds. Fire...- Fire infurno. Water..- Icer spears. Thunder..- Electacution.   
  
Other: She get's pissed off when people think she's a guy cuz of her name.   
  
This charicter belongs to my Bestfriend Chibikitty She doesnt want anyone stealing her charicter cause she'll sue you for everything you got BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Also this chapter is deaicated to ChibiKitty hope yea like it girl ^-^  
  
Now on with the fic!!!!!  
  
James the new girl in town  
  
Here we are again ,The scouts just finished with another monster and a hards day at work was ahead of them since they volenteered to rebuild the building with other volenteeres.  
  
Ami-This is a great job you guys and we get at least seven an hour acroading to my calulations.  
  
Minako-Yea They said all the lumber was there and the rest of the supiles we needed .  
  
Lita-And on breck time I packed a picnic for the whole gang thats going to be there!  
  
Rei-I also heard that theres a new person in town and also desided to volenteer  
  
Ami-Thats great!  
  
Usagi-Are we there yet im hungry  
  
Rei-WE just had LUNCH USAGI!  
  
Usagi-Yea but....  
  
Rei-NO BUTS,besides when we start working you wont be able to think about food  
  
Ami-Mmmmhmmm!  
  
Lita-I cant wait till we see the new student that going to be in our class  
  
Usagi-Your lucky you get to have her in your class  
  
Rei-Oh stop whining! 


	3. James the new girl

Discalamer-Hi its Chibi Tomoyo here I dont own sailormoon so dont sue me cause i dun have any money You all heard about Jessika and Jordan in my last chapie   
  
~-----~ =Me Talking  
  
*---* = Sceans change  
  
[-----] = Thoughts  
  
ChibiTomoyo-Hi ppl im back and ready to tell you more ^^;  
  
I just got rid of the flu thank god   
  
Jesskia-Good now we dont have to hear all that coughing  
  
Jordan-BE NICE! Jessika just shut up or we wont date  
  
Jessika-Ok i'll be nice ~almost crys~  
  
ChibiTomoyo-Well then on with the fic  
  
Two new people (part 2)  
  
Last time in Japan we were with EternalSailormoon and her scouts .............................................................  
  
Well now the scouts are in the building and ready to attack wit their new powers  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mercury-AQUA RAPIUSDY!!!  
  
~Mercury plays the water harp for her attact~  
  
Mars-gasps~ OH THERE IT IS  
  
~There they see an ugly green monster ~  
  
Mars-MARS FIRE DRAGON STRIKE!!!  
  
Jupitor-Uh on no it didnt do anything   
  
-Right then and there the monster pickes up Mercury and trows her arcross the room-  
  
Mercury-AAGGGAAAAAGHHHHHH HELP ME!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
~Mean while in the front Venus heard the screaming and yelling from outside~  
  
Venus-Oh no I cant get this door opened ughhhh  
  
All right this door it going down VENUS!!!!!!!!! ETERNAL LOVE CHAIN CRASH!!!!!!!!  
  
~BOOM!~  
  
Luna-Way to go Venus now lets go in and see  
  
Venus-Woah hey what happened here  
  
Mercury-Oh Venus were so happy you arrived can you help us trash this negamonster?  
  
Venus-Sure no problem...VENUS ERTENAL LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOOK!!!!!!!!!  
  
~All the girls gasp~  
  
Jupitor-It didnt do anything  
  
Eternal SailorMoon-Hey you nega creap you keep your hands off of my friends and stop trashing thing cause on behave of the moon I will Punishe you  
  
~The monster goes and grabs Eternal SailorMoon~  
  
Eternal SailorMoon-AAAHhhhhhhhhh helpp meeeeeeeeee  
  
Mercury-OH NO stop it right now let her go   
  
~monster grabs mercury too~  
  
Mercury-You guys save your self hes too powerful  
  
~The monster starts sucking all their energy out~  
  
Mercury and Eternal-AAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh   
  
Jupitor-gggrrrrrrrr JUPITOR!!!!!!!!! LIGHING DRAGON STRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mars-NO JUPITOR STOP!!!!  
  
Jupitor-What what did I do now   
  
Mars-Listen up YOU were gonna kill mercury and Eternal  
  
Jupitor-Oh I wanna kill the monster but not my friends  
  
Venus-Well I dont have any opinions  
  
Mars-Come on Venus you always have some  
  
Venus-Oh yes What I'll do is hit him in the head with my love and beauty shock and then mars will get the girls and then we'll all put our powers together and moon dust the monster ok?  
  
Mars-Good plan Venus  
  
Venus-Thanks......VENUS ETERNAL LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Monster-Huh what ahghhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mars-Are you girls alright ?  
  
Eternal SailorMoon-Yes I think so Mars now lets moon dust him  
  
Girls-RIGHT  
  
Mercury-MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mars-MARS ETERNAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jupitor-JUPITOR ETERNAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Venus-VENUS ETERNAL POWER  
  
Eternal sailormoon-CHIBAMOON..............CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Senchis-ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Water,fire,lighing,hearts and lasers all hit the monster with one power force soon the monster is all on the floor moon dusted  
  
Girls-YAY! WE DID IT  
  
******************************************************  
  
Usagi-Wow that was a big monster to moon dust   
  
Ami-Yes And I still have alot of time to study  
  
Everyone but Ami falls anime style  
  
Lita-So is everyone ready to try some of my cookies  
  
Usagi-COOKIES DID YOU SAY COOKIES ~has stars in her eyes~   
  
Rei-Usagi leve some for us WILL YEA!  
  
Usagi-But im so hungry *whines*  
  
Rei-Stop your whineing we had enough of it already Usagi  
  
*everyone but Ami starts to argue*  
  
Ami-Please stop you guys Im trying yo study for our big exams tomorrow dont wanna miss it   
  
*Now their fighting cookies flying everywhers and stars*  
  
  
  
ChibiTomoyo-Thank god that wasn't Jesskia cause hse makes a mess  
  
Jessika-Oh shut you you stupid dork  
  
ChibiTomoyo-*Does a dork face mixed with "Oh lookie me Im Jessika"  
  
Jessika-GRRRRRRRRRR THATS IT GET BACK HERE YOU LIL DORK FACE ASSHOLE  
  
ChibiTomoyo-o.O *runs away* hehehehehe help me Jordan shes your sister   
  
Jordan-.....-.-  
  
ChibiTomoyo-*goes up tp Jordan* JORDAN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND CALM YOUR SISTER DOWN!!!!  
  
Jordan-AHHHHHHHHHHH my ear U.U,  
  
ChibiTomoyo- "-_-  
  
ChibiTomoyo-*goes after Jesika wit a kniff* Brb ppl but for now enjoy the next chapie oh and if I at less dont get 4 reveiws dont count on a 4th chapie  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
R&R ^^" 


End file.
